


5 times peter felt like a burden (+1 time tony convinced him he wasn't)

by reddie_enthusiast



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Depressed Peter Parker, Drowning, Father-Son Relationship, How Do I Tag, Hurt Peter Parker, Kidnapping, My First Fanfic, Nightmares, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Other, Out of Character, Peter is stubborn, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Precious Peter Parker, Sad Peter Parker, Sickfic, Stab Wound, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, basically peter is drugged and kidnapped, fluff?, i know nothing about medical stuff, its brief, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddie_enthusiast/pseuds/reddie_enthusiast
Summary: Five times Peter felt like a burden and was bothering Tony and one time Tony convinced him otherwise. This is basically just a bunch of prompts I liked that I wrote to fit the story. I'm sorry if this is out of character (because it probably is). I've never written a fic before. Also this is like all whump so like keep that in mindThis fic is completed; i might rewrite some chapters though





	1. I'm not sick, I swear

**Author's Note:**

> First fic ever! I've read plenty and I'm basically in love with Peter and Tony's father-son relationship. I'm also a sucker for Tony comforting Peter.

“Oh my god, dude, please just go home,” Ned said as he took a step back, like he was trying to keep Peter’s sick germs from reaching him.

 

Peter scrunched his nose at the suggestion, “Ned, I can’t get sick. You know who I am.” His voice was rough with a nasally tinge from the endless coughing that had occurred mere moments before. He felt sweaty and cold at the same time and nausea was beginning to creep it’s way into his stomach, but he wasn’t about to tell Ned that. He tried to subtly clutch his stomach as if it would help.

 

Ned gestured towards Peter’s stomach, “I think this just proves that theory wrong.”   
  
“I’m not sick, I swear! I’m going to Chemistry, if you were planning on joining. We have to finish that research project today.”

 

Ned gave Peter a pointed look before they headed towards Chemistry class. 

 

***

 

Peter had just begun to doze off when he was startled into reality. 

 

“Peter! Am I boring you?” Mr. Gise questioned.

 

“Wh-what! No, I’m paying attention, I swear.” He could hear Flash snickering behind him.

 

“Just admit you’re sick,” Ned hoarsely whispered. “Go home, for both our sakes.”

 

“I’m fine! Fan-hecking-tastic! Really!” Peter made a point of forcing his face into a smile to accentuate his point. Ned was not impressed with his attempt.

 

***

  
Peter had managed to keep up his very unconvincing charade until the end of Chemistry class. Apparently, almost passing out and needing to be caught by his best friend did not strengthen his healthy demeanor. 

 

Ned shoved Peter back into his chair and sighed before talking. “That’s it, man, I’m taking you to the nurse.”   
  
“No! You can’t! May’s out of town; they’ll have to call Mr. Stark! He’s so busy, and I can’t bother him with this!”

 

“Peter, your health is important. So you are going down to the nurse’s office and getting your scrawny ass into one of Mr. Stark’s expensive cars whether you like it or not!”

 

Peter tried to get up on his own again, but he ultimately needed Ned’s help. He nearly drifted off again while Ned led him to where he could only guess was the nurse’s office. Peter was seated on a flat, hard cot in a room that smelled too much like hand sanitizer. The smell was almost enough to make him gag, but Peter was able to hold it together. He collapsed onto the stiff fabric and tried to decipher the conversation being held next to him. 

 

“His aunt is out of town,” Ned told someone, “you’ll have to call Tony Stark to arrange a ride for him.”

 

She looked at Ned with disbelief in her eyes, “I’ll just call the second emergency contact.”

 

The nurse left the room and Peter watched Ned come sit next to him, forgoing any means to keep his distance between himself and Peter’s sick germs. Ned stuck a hand into Peter’s curls, and he tried to contain his grimace when he felt how sweaty they were; this was something Ned often did to comfort Peter. Peter leaned into the touch, feeling his body relax. Even though his body felt like it was on fire, he felt safe and comforted.

 

***

 

Peter was drifting in and out of sleep by the time someone came to pick him up. Ned had left once the bell rang so he could catch his next class. When the nurse came to retrieve him, Peter was expecting to see Happy. Peter thought his fever was deceiving him when Tony came into his view. 

 

“Misser Stark?” Peter slurred.

 

Tony smirked and started to pull Peter to his feet. “Hey, kid, want to get out of this dump?” 

 

Peter leaned heavily on Tony’s side and nodded slowly. He shivered when they managed their way towards Tony’s car. Peter was surprised to see a small (but still expensive) SUV in front of him. 

“Alright, Petey, let’s get you into the car, okay?” 

 

Peter could barely comprehend what was being said to him, but when the door opened he obliged. Happy was sitting in the driver’s seat ahead of him. Tony slid through on the door opposite to the one Peter was just pushed through. 

 

“You dinit haf to come all this way, I’m fine!” Peter’s voice was soft and was still slurred, probably from his raging fever.

 

“Pete, you look like absolute hell. Don’t try to tell me you’re okay.”

 

Peter clamped his mouth shut; Tony seemed angry at him. He assumed it was because Tony had to come to his school and help him home. He failed to acknowledge the fact that Tony could have had Happy take him home and that he didn’t have to come along. He stared out the window until he felt sick from the motion. Peter closed his eyes and leaned his head on the seat in front of him. He fell asleep within seconds. 

 

***

 

When he woke up again, Peter was confused to see he was at the New York Stark Industries tower instead of outside his apartment.

 

“Where are we?” Peter’s confusion was apparent through the look on his face. 

 

Tony clasped his shoulder. “We’re at the tower. I’m not just going to leave you home alone when you’re sick. What kind of person do you think I am?”

 

Peter didn’t answer and instead focussed on the thought that Tony was only doing this because it was expected of him. As soon as he could, Peter would go home so he could leave Tony alone. He stumbled out of the car door and barely made it a step before Tony was at his side again, holding him steady. 

“It’s okay, Petey, I’ll help you inside. Don’t overextend yourself.”

 

Peter groaned as they made their way into the elevator. Happy looked as disgusted as Ned had earlier at school. When the elevator started it’s ascent, Peter’s stomach lurched.

 

“Misser Stark? I don feel so good.”

 

His comment was immediately followed by him puking up all the food he had eaten that morning. He sunk against the cool elevator wall, regretting his actions. Tony leaned down next to him and put a rough hand against Peter’s cheek.

 

“Aweh, Petey-pie. You’re okay,” Tony said with a small smile.

 

Happy looked like he might puke as well, and Peter felt even worse. Why couldn’t he just keep it in like a normal person?   
  


“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” He could feel the tears forming in his eyes and he pinched the outer portion of his palm to keep them at bay. 

 

“Don’t apologize for things you can’t help. I’ll call someone to clean this up. It’s time for us to get out.”

 

Peter reluctantly stood up, knees shaking. He braced himself against the wall when he stepped out of the elevator and made his way onto the luxurious couch. He could probably manage to ruin it as well.

 

“God, you’re burning up. Are you feeling any better?” Tony had that same smile from the elevator on his face. It was probably fake though; Peter didn’t want to burden Tony anymore than he had. Tony threw a thin blanket on him before leaving the room. Good, Peter thought, he shouldn’t have helped me in the first place. He was disappointed to see Tony stroll back into the living area with a glass of water and a cloth in his hand.

 

“Drink this before I have to pour it down your throat.”   
  
Peter gratefully accepted the glass and drank just enough water to make his throat better, but not make him sick. The cloth was placed on his still sweaty forehead. Peter closed his eyes and tried to fall back asleep, but he couldn’t find a comfortable position. He turned from side to side every few moments before huffing and laying on his back again.

 

Tony placed his hand on Peter’s shoulder again, “Peter, I know you aren’t sleeping. You have to.”   
  


“I can’t.”

 

“Do you need anything? You seemed to sleep fine in the car.”

 

Peter shook his head and pinched his palm again under the blanket. He knew the only way he could fall asleep again is if someone was holding him, but he was not about to ask Tony to cuddle with him. He sat up slowly and Tony sat on the couch next, but not touching him.

 

“How bout some Brooklyn Nine Nine then? We can marathon to our hearts content!”

 

“It’s okay, Mr. Stark, you can go do the work you have to do. I know you’re busy.”

 

“I’m never too busy for you, Petey. But maybe we shouldn’t tell Pepper that I didn’t do the paperwork I was supposed to do.” 

 

Peter knew Tony was joking, yet deep down he felt like he was just being a burden, again. He just couldn’t shake the feeling that he was bothering Tony.

 

Tony’s face fell and he moved closer to Peter, so their bodies were smushed together.

 

“I was just joking. I finished my work already.”

 

Peter pinched his skin harder. Tony started threading his fingers in Peter’s hair, unaware of Peter’s harmful endeavor. Peter’s eyes started drooping as he leaned into Tony.

 

“So you just wanted to cuddle, huh? You could’ve just told me that.”   
  
Peter sniffed and didn’t reply. He just enjoyed this moment until he couldn’t anymore, his own thoughts stopping him from fully savouring Tony’s actions.

 

His previous thoughts still swirled around in his mind as he fell asleep.

 

_ You’re just bothering him, you idiot. _


	2. It's Minor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is an injured on patrol fic that I wrote mostly based off of this post i saw on instagram where peter's like "well this is a minor inconvenience" even though he was just shot.

It really wasn’t that bad. Peter had been stabbed loads of times. He would just go home and bandage it up before going over to the tower for his internship. It was only a little bit deep and wasn’t hitting any major organs or arteries (hopefully). Peter thought it would be mostly healed by the time he got there anyways.

 

Peter hastily bandaged the wound and changed into a comfy sweater and sweats; this was his standard internship night outfit. He grabbed his bag with his homework and other things in it. He was already planning to stay the night since it was a Friday and they usually worked until late into the night (or early in the morning, depending on how you looked at it). His quick movements made him wince with pain, but he could handle it. He heard the two honks from his bedroom, signalling that Happy was outside waiting for him. Peter grabbed his web shooters and tried to ignore the shooting pain coming from his side. 

 

He slid into the seat of the same SUV that he had gotten picked up in last week, when he was delusional and ended up cuddling with Tony on the couch. Peter would give anything to forget what had happened that day; it was single-handedly one of the most embarrassing days of his life and it will probably haunt him for the rest of eternity. 

 

“Hey Happy! How are you today? I had my Anatomy test yesterday, I think I did okay, but I might’ve messed up with the arm bones. Does the radius go on the pinky side of the thumb side? You don’t have to answer that actually, I’m sure I’ll figure it out. You didn’t answer my first question though. How are you!?” Peter still nervously rambled whenever he was around Happy (and still semi-conscious), he just couldn’t help it.    
  


Happy rolled up the privacy screen, and Peter sighed a little too harshly for his injury to handle. It wasn’t healing quite as quickly as Peter had thought, but he just chalked it up to him being tired. He wouldn’t have to worry about it.

 

***

 

They pulled up to the Stark Industries Tower and Peter gave Happy a quick thanks before hurrying inside. His side still hurt; he could handle it though. Peter made his way to the lab as usual and smiled when he saw Tony working already. The lab had become one of his safe spaces and he tried to enjoy it as much as he could. When Tony noticed him standing at the door, he grinned and gestured for Peter to come over. Peter happily obliged and sat down on the stool next to Tony after tossing his bag next to the door.

 

“I was thinking of adding some new features to your web shooters, did you bring them with you?”

 

“Yeah! They’re just in my bag, I’ll grab them!”

 

Tony nodded and Peter rummaged in his bag. He exclaimed when he found them and turned around abruptly, running into the corner of the table. And of course, because he has the worst luck in the history of the universe, he manages to bump the table directly on his cut. He doubles over in pain, sending Tony into a worried frenzy.

 

“Peter! Are you okay? What happened?”

 

“It’s really just a minor setback. I didn’t want to bother you with it. It’ll be gone before you know it!”

 

Tony’s eyes squinted with confusion and annoyance. “What will be gone before I know it?”

 

“Uh, n-nothing really,” Peter paled when he tried to stand again, “a little scratch. I can handle it, honest!”

 

“Peter, show me this ‘scratch,’” he said while pinching the bridge of his nose.

 

Carefully, Peter lifted the edge of this sweater to reveal his hasty dressing job, which was now beginning to show spots of blood. Tony peeled back the layers of medical tape and gauze to reveal an angry, two inch deep cut on the side of Peter’s abdomen.

 

“Minor setback, my ass! Peter, you have to tell me these things! Why didn’t Karen alert me!”

 

“Okay, so remember when Ned and I hacked the suit before Homecoming? Well, we kind of, maybe messed around with some things, and I guess we messed with Karen and she’s pretty lenient with the things she notifies you with. Nothing to worry about, though! I will deal with this and you can go back to work!”

 

“Not only am I not letting you handle this by yourself, but I will also be reinstalling the protocols that I put in place for your safety and my sanity. Stay here, I’ll be right back.”

 

Peter began to pinch his palm when Tony turned around. God, he thought, I’m so stupid. Poor Peter Parker, who needs help from Tony freaking Stark for a small stab wound. How did he always manage to drag Tony into his messes?

 

His thoughts were interrupted by Tony, who had returned with a first aid kit.

 

“I’m really, really sorry, Mr. Stark. You don’t have to help. I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize for stupid things, and I will always help you. Lucky for you, I can stitch things up easy peasy. God Bless Rhodey, who pretty much forced me to take those first aid courses.”

 

Peter didn’t say anything and just lifted his sweater again, allowing Tony access to his “minor” injury; he heard Tony’s breath hitch when he saw the cut more clearly. He felt the numbing cream start to work but still cringed when the needle pulled his irritated skin back together. Tony sucked in a breath when he finished bandaging the freshly stitched wound.

 

“We’ll do the lab work tomorrow. Let’s get you upstairs. We can watch movies or something,” Tony helped Peter up.

 

He’s mad, I know it, Peter thought. Stupid klutz.

 

Peter dropped down (carefully) onto the familiar and couch and Tony brought over his usual blanket, a smaller fluffy one that was white on one side and grey on the other. Both sides were ridiculously soft. Tony disappeared again, but he returned only a minute later with an iced tea for Peter and a coffee for him. He tucked himself next to Peter and stuck his hands into his curls again. Peter was grateful for the comfort.

 

***

  
Three movies later, Peter had shifted and was now laying across Tony’s lap with Tony’s fingers carding through his messy hair. His intrusive thoughts got the best of him before he fell asleep again, and he couldn’t help thinking that Tony still didn’t really like him. Even though all signs pointed to Tony loving Peter and never once thinking he was bothering him by being sick or hurt, Peter couldn’t help but believe the lies his brain made up.

 

_ He doesn’t really like you, and he’s going to leave you next time you bother him with your stupid problems.  _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading folks! I got a bunch of super nice comments last chapter! I read all the comments so leave something if you want. Next chapter is kinda sad. I tried to write a depressed peter fic but my knowledge is limited to my mild depression and other things i've seen my friends go through


	3. Bad days, bad nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Readers/Commenters: omg!! make Peter realize how much Tony loves him!!!  
> Me: :/ whoopsie, can't, due to personal reasons
> 
> Anyways this is the Depressed Peter fic I attempted. I have limited knowledge but I tried to research what I needed. I also take a lot of inspiration from other authors like losingmymindtonight. I hope you guys like it! Let me know how I did on this one because I'm kinda nervous to post it

It was going to be a horrible day. Peter could tell. His motivation to do anything was depleted the second he woke up. Sadness seemed to be crawling around him, enveloping him. Peter couldn’t move because the sadness tied him down. 

 

May came in to wake Peter, “Peter, wake up! You must’ve slept through your alarm.” She left the room swiftly and exclaimed when she noticed the time, “Shi-oot! I’ve gotta go! I love you, have a good day, Peter!”

 

Peter listened to the front door close and managed to pull himself to a sitting position. He tried to think about what was going on that day. He had a math quiz, but he could do that the next day (if he was feeling better). Peter felt his anxiety spike when he remembered it was Wednesday, an internship day. Knowing he wouldn’t get away with missing his internship, even if he felt so depressed it took all his energy to sit up, Peter threw on clean clothes and headed out the door.

 

***

 

The bumpy ride on the subway to Midtown Tech made him feel even more tired than before. Peter could feel himself fading from the world and let himself run on autopilot; it was better that way, anyways, he couldn’t annoy anyone if he wasn’t really there. Again, his bad luck kicked in, and Ned was out sick for the day. Peter wished he could see his best friend, even for a little bit. MJ’s attempts to make Peter feel better didn’t do much either.

 

“Do you need anything, Peter?” she asked

 

Peter shook his head slightly.

 

“It’s just one of those days? I’m here if you need.”

 

Peter stared at the ground again. He let his mind wander as he made his way through the rest of his classes; MJ made sure to send him her notes when they shared a class, but if you asked her she wouldn’t admit to helping him. 

 

***

 

It got the worst during lunch, when Flash approached him.

 

“Hey, Penis! You’re looking a little upset today. Is it because your boyfriend isn’t here? Or did you finally realize you’re just a piece of shit?” Flash sneered.

 

Peter pinched his palm and willed himself not to cry, “Just leave me alone, Flash.” He said it too quiet for anyone to hear.

 

“What was that, Penis? If you were mentioning how dumb you are, I have to say I agree!”

 

Peter grabbed his backpack and ran into the bathroom. He didn’t hear when someone else followed him in.

 

“If there’s anyone else besides Peter in here, I would suggest you get the hell out,” MJ said with a harsh edge to her voice.

 

Thankfully, Peter was the only one in the bathroom, besides MJ.

 

“What’s wrong, Peter? You can talk to me.”

 

Peter banged his head against the stall door a few times, debating on whether or not he should tell MJ how he was feeling. His inner argument was interrupted when MJ spoke with a sincere tone.

 

“Peter, if you keep hitting the stall, I will be forced to kick this door open.”

 

He unlocked the stall, and he let MJ come sit next to him.

 

He spoke almost silently, “ever since Ben died, I get like this sometimes. It’s like I wake up and I’m super sad. Usually Ned helps, but he’s not here today.”

 

“Can I get you anything?”

 

Peter shook his head before resting it on his knees. 

 

“Does May know?”

 

“Yeah, we went to the doctor. I got some medication that helped make it better, but it seems my red and blue situation interferes with it.”

 

MJ rubbed his shoulder tenderly, her face pressed into a tight-lipped smile.    
  
“I’m sorry for dragging you into this, MJ. I know it’s annoying.”

 

“Peter, nothing you do could annoy me.”

 

They left the bathroom with Peter feeling a little bit better than before.

 

***

 

At the end of the day, he gave a small wave and smile to MJ. He got on the subway and made his way home. His and MJ’s talk had helped him get through the rest of the day, but he felt himself getting sadder now that he was alone.

 

***

 

Later that evening, Peter heard Happy’s car pull up in front of the building. He grabbed his bag and walk to the now familiar SUV. When Peter slid into his usual seat in the back but didn’t say anything, Happy found it suspicious and tried to strike a conversation with the kid.

 

“Peter? How was school today?”

 

Peter shrugged, quickly and gently. He shoved his headphones into his ears before Happy could ask him anything else.

 

***

 

The next thing Peter knew, he was outside the tower. He gathered his things and walked through the grand doors, barely registering what was happening; he felt almost worse now than he had this morning and for now apparent reason at all. It hasn’t been this bad in a while, Peter thought. He seemed more in tune now than he had a school. He pinched his palm again, to ground him and keep him aware. Peter flinched when he heard Tony’s booming voice when he entered the lab.

  
“Kid! You’re here! I’ve got a bunch of stuff I want to work on with you today. Dum-E needs a bit of fine tuning, I have some new web shooter combinations I want to test, I’m also trying to figure out that healing web shit you thought of, so I’ll need your help with that after.”

 

“Okay, Mr. Stark. Let me just put my stuff down real quick,” Peter replied, quiet and soft. 

 

“Are you okay? We don’t have to work on anything today if you don’t feel like it. Although, if you’re sick again, let me know so I can get you a bucket,” Tony said it with a smile but Peter felt like it was fake. 

 

Peter pinched his palm even harder than before, if that was even possible. He didn’t stop even after he felt the skin break and blood ran in a thin line down his hand. He wished MJ or Ned were here, so he could talk to them; even if it annoyed them, it would make him feel better. The comfort he got from his talk with MJ earlier was gone, and it was replaced with the sinking, tired feeling he felt that morning. 

 

“Petey, stop that. You’re going to hurt yourself.”

 

Peter couldn’t feel the pain anymore. He threw his backpack back over his shoulder and hustled towards the door.

 

“I-I-I’m sorry. I’m sorry for wasting your time. I shouldn’t have come today. I’m sorry, I’m sorry.”

 

He ran out before Tony could catch him.

 

***

 

3 Missed Calls from  **Literal Iron Man**

 

SMS Message- **Literal Iron Man**

hey kid, answer the phone please. i’m worried

 

No you aren’t, Peter thought, this is just the proper thing to do. He sent a quick text back, hoping to ease Tony’s supposed worry.

 

_ all good. felt a bit sick. going to bed now. gn.  _

 

Peter sighed before laying on the couch in his apartment. May was working an extra shift that night, so it was just him and his thoughts. 

 

You really manage to screw everything up, don’t you, Penis? Peter thought, MJ’s gonna leave you now and Mr. Stark is going to ignore you for the rest of eternity because you couldn’t handle a little depressive episode. You really are out here being dumb.

 

Any other ideas were dissolved by the knock on the main door. Peter was shocked to see Tony standing outside of the apartment, holding his favourite blanket and a black MIT sweater, which he presumed was from Tony’s collection.

 

“What are you doing here?” it came out a bit harsher than Peter thought it would, “You didn’t have to check on me. It’s not worth it.

 

“Petey, you are definitely worth it, and there isn’t a single thing I wouldn’t do for my Spider-baby. So I brought you your comfy blanket and the sweater I always see you staring at with longing in your eyes and we’re going to sit together until you tell me what’s wrong with you.”

 

Peter moved out of the way as Tony pushed past him and sat on the overstuffed couch. Tony smacked the space next to him, gesturing Peter to come sit with him. Reluctantly, Peter did, and Tony started to thread his arms into the sweater. Once the sweater was successfully on Peter’s thin frame, Tony tucked the blanket around him.

 

“So, want to watch Brooklyn Nine Nine? We’re almost on the Halloween Heist episode. I know those are your favourites.”

 

Peter shrugged, “Sure, if you want to.”

 

Tony grabbed the remote and turned on their favourite show.

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened today?” Tony questioned.

 

Peter’s voice was soft and low again and he pinched his palm as he spoke, to keep the words from making him cry, “Sometimes it just gets too much. Ned usually helps, but he wasn’t here today.” He kept his words short to ensure Tony didn’t get bored of him, because Peter really appreciated him coming, even if Tony was only doing it to be nice. 

 

Tony pulled Peter’s hands away from each other, “If you keep doing that, I might have to hold your hand indefinitely.”

 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m feeling better now, actually I’m going to go to sleep. Thanks for letting me wear your sweater and for bringing the blanket,” Peter stood up abruptly and peeled the sweater off before folding it nicely, “You can go now and do whatever else you need to do. I’m sorry for taking you away from the work you wanted to complete.”

 

Peter practically shoved Tony out the door, “Wait, kid, are you sure you’re okay? I feel like you haven’t told me the whole story.”

 

“Yep, I’m okay,” Peter smiled, enthusiastically and fakely.

 

Tony grabbed Peter’s shoulder and looked at him with a genuine look in his eyes, “I love you, okay, Petey? I know I’ve never told you that, but I do.”

 

Peter was shell-shocked, and didn’t respond; he (stupidly) shoved Tony the rest of the way out of the door, his shock and sadness from earlier keeping the guilt at bay. Once Tony was out of the apartment, he allowed himself to fully process what had just happened.

 

_ He doesn’t mean it, he just said it to try and make you feel better. _

 

  
Here’s an extra little scene from Tony’s perspective!

 

Tony stood outside the Parker’s apartment after, holding the sweater in his hands, hoping Peter would open the door and invite him back in. Tony would play with his hair like he had a few times ago and comfort the boy who he loved like his own son. He hoped Peter would open the door and say he loves Tony back. He hoped Peter would open the door and wrap Tony into a tight hug. But the door never opened. So Tony walked back to his car that was parked out front in a solemn silence.

 

_ He would do anything for that boy, but the kid doesn’t seem to realize that. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Next chapter I swear Peter starts to feel better and almost believes that Tony loves him! It should be up shortly. Also I feel like a should give a little explanation for the palm pinching thing I always have Peter do. Basically, whenever I'm upset or stressed and around other people (usually at school), I pinch the outer part of my palm under my thumb. It helps to like keep me from crying (because I cry whenever I feel any emotion tbh). It's kind of hard to explain in writing but it's kinda the same as clenching your fists tightly.


	4. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets kidnapped (very briefly) by a couple of robbers. Then he's dumped in a lake, because it's always a lake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late updates!!! I was working the past weekend and then I have exams coming up this week (PATS, if you're canadian and know what those are). I have the fifth chapter written but I haven't been able to edit yet. ALSO, A giant thank you to @srebrnaFH for giving me a bunch of tips for improving my writing style!

“Holy shit!” 

 

Peter ducked down behind the dumpster as the white van stopped abruptly in front of him. The group of robbers he had been tailing had just spotted him and four burly men climbed out of the vehicle. They had been robbing the bank on the corner of 50th Ave and were using some of the old alien tech that The Vulture had made. For such outdated weapons, they were strong. Peter poked his head over the edge of the dumpster and was met with a large beam flying right next to him. The pavement of the small alley they were at blasted apart. Peter shot a web blindly, trying to avoid the lasers shooting at him. Luckily, any civilians who were around heard the commotion and left the scene.

 

A gruff voice call from in front of Peter, “You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into, Spidey!”   
  


“Actually, I kind of do. In case you haven’t read the news before, I’ve taken down worse than a few bank robbers!”

 

This was not technically true. He had only encountered the alien weapons a few times. And Tony had to save him from drowning in a lake the first time. But Peter was convinced he was more prepared this time, and there weren’t any of his crushes dad’s using a flying suit to drop him into freezing water. He shot another web, managing to knock one of the weapons out of the first robber’s hands. One down, three to go. He jumped up onto the building on his left side, dropping swiftly in front of the next burglar. The second robber was easier to defeat; Peter webbed his feet and yanked him forward, bringing him to the ground. He turned to punch the third thief but was slowed by a weapon similar to one that he had used against him across the street from Mr. Delmar’s.

 

“This is still weird!” his voice was warped from the blue energy that kept him suspended mid-air.

 

“Dude! Get that stuff we took from Toomes before he got busted!” The third robber shouted while dropping Peter forcefully onto the solid ground. The back of Peter’s neck tingled, and he wasn’t fast enough to stop one of the thieves from stabbing him in the arm with a needle before he blacked out.

 

***

 

When Tony received the distress signal from Peter’s suit, he didn’t know what to expect. He was in the middle of a meeting that was running later than he had thought; he wanted to get into the lab again and try to figure out the Mediweb formula again, because for the life of him, he couldn’t get it right. All heads turned towards him as Tony jumped from his seat, accidentally bumping the table. 

 

“Apologies, I have to take this.”

 

Pepper shot him a look from where she was sitting near the front of the table. Tony mouthed “it’s the kid” and left before seeing her reaction. Once he knew the full extent of the situation, he would be able to justify his actions. 

 

“FRIDAY? What’s happening?” Tony said as soon as he was out of earshot.

 

“Peter’s vitals spiked around 6:11 pm. From Karen’s logs and the Baby Monitor protocol, it seems he was fighting robbers in an alley before he was drugged.”

 

“Drugged?! Is that even possible?”   
  


“The drug appears to be a mixture of strong sedatives and paralytics. Peter’s metabolism seems to fight it off quickly, but he is injected once he begins to wake up again. Each time he is injected, the struggle to fully wake up becomes harder.”   
  


“Send me his coordinates,” Tony said while tapping at his arc reactor once getting out of the building.

 

“He is near the same body of water you previously rescued him from before Toomes was captured.”

 

Why was it always a goddamn lake?

 

***

 

Peter felt groggy when he woke up again, and he anticipated the needle prick. The needle never came though, and Peter coerced himself into opening his eyes. The van was dark, but he could see the same burglars from before. The first one he had managed to take down was standing over top of him and must have noticed when Peter’s eyes blinked open.

 

“Shit, that was the last one guys. How the fuck did he go through all that so quickly?”

 

“Shit, shit, shit! What do we do now? We can’t let him wake up in here!” one of the criminals in the front of the van spoke.

 

Peter groaned. Of course, those stupid criminals would try to kidnap him. He tried to speak, to the robbers or at least Karen, but no words came out. That was when Peter realized his mask wasn’t on anymore. Uh oh, he thought. He had really messed up this time.

 

“Let’s just dump him in the lake then! I don’t want this traced back to me, I have kids, man!”

 

The talk about family made him think of Tony, and Peter wished that he hadn’t been so annoying to him the past few internship days. If he was going to die, he didn’t want to leave knowing that Tony still didn’t like him. 

 

The van stopped, and Peter was violently pulled out. He felt the transition from the rough sand to a dock, but he couldn’t move. He tried but barely managed to shift his arms a little bit. The movement made his body hurt, and his head was beginning to ache. Splinters dug in through the suit, which still remained ineffective. He hoped Tony wouldn’t be mad at him for letting people find out his identity and somehow rendering the suit useless.

 

“Hurry up! I think he’s starting to fully wake up!”  the same man that was sitting next to Peter when he woke up yelled anxiously.

 

The men tried to move faster but Peter couldn’t tell. He was more focussed on the edge of the dock as it approached rapidly and then he was in the lake and sinking quickly. Water filled his lungs as he struggled to breathe. His throat burned, and he tried to swim upward. He sunk to the bottom, still unable to move. Why couldn’t he move? He thought the drugs should’ve worn off by now. There’s no way it would last that long, right? Peter passed out for what seemed like the millionth time that night, right before strong, metallic arms grabbed him. 

 

***

 

“FRIDAY!,” Tony yelled, “vitals!”

 

“Heartbeat and breathing undetected, boss. I would recommend beginning resuscitation and rescue breaths immediately. I will contact Helen Cho and send her your coordinates.”

 

“No, no, no, kid,” Tony muttered under his breath as he knelt down next to Peter. He began compressions, pressing down on Peter’s frail chest thirty times. Tony tilted Peter’s head up and opened his blue lips. He gave two rescue breaths before returning to the compressions. He felt along Peter’s neck, searching for a pulse, but nothing had changed since he found Peter. 

 

“How long has it been since he stopped breathing, FRIDAY?”

 

“Approximately three minutes, boss.”

 

“Please, Petey, you have to come back,” Tony’s voice was barely a whisper. He gave two more rescue breaths and continued with the chest compressions.

 

As if on cue, Peter coughed up water. He gasped, sucking in as much air as he could. His body felt lethargic and it took him a lot of energy to look up and see Tony.

 

“I...m so...rry,” Peter slowly managed before dropping his head back down on the sandy beach. 

 

Tony slid his hand under Peter’s head, grabbing his messy curls, “Petey, you scared me so bad. Never ever do that again. I think you made my heart worse.”

 

“I-I-I could’ve handled it,” Peter’s words were stronger now.

 

“Do not even try to tell me that. Your heart stopped! You would have died!”

 

“You didn’t have to come all this way,” Peter was indignant.

 

“Tony? FRIDAY sent me an SOS. Is everything okay?” Helen had arrived, but Tony and Peter both hadn’t noticed.

 

“The kid nearly drowned. His heart stopped for three minutes.”

 

“I’ll have to check him at the MedBay. Can you stand? You need to get into the ambulance.”

 

Peter nodded and tried his best to get up, but Tony had to help pull him to his feet. He was led to the ambulance, which Peter hadn’t heard either. Tony’s worrying and nearly dying made him less aware of his surroundings. 

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked timidly, “I don’t mean to disturb you, but I’m kind of cold.”

 

“Peter, why do you always assume you’re bothering me? Haven’t I told you that you could never annoy me enough times?” Tony said while surround Peter with the heated blanket that Helen had just handed him.

 

Peter shrugged and didn’t say anything back, not wanting to further upset Tony. The heated blanket worked quicker than Peter thought it would have, and his shivering subsided momentarily. 

 

“Peter? I’m going to have to put a heated IV in so we can help get your body temperature up, okay?” Helen said to him.

 

“Um, o-okay. Just do it fast.”

 

Peter squeezed his eyes shut tight when he felt the sleeve of his suit come off his arm. Someone, presumably Tony, grabbed his hand and rubbed his knuckles with the pad of their thumb. Peter whimpered when the needle went into his arm. Once the IV was in, Peter remembered that he didn’t have his mask.

 

“Wait! Mr. Stark! The bad guys took off my mask! They know what I look like!”

 

“The robbers were caught by NYPD just after they dumped you in the lake. If they know what's good for them, they won’t say anything about what they saw.”

 

Peter didn’t seem satisfied. “I’m sorry,” he said, “I messed up big time.”

 

“They were caught and you’re still alive. That’s a win in my book, Pete.”

 

The rest of the ride back consisted of Tony fretting over Peter’s shivering and Helen trying to get him to settle down. The only time Tony wasn’t trying to help Peter was when he called Pepper to fully explain the situation; she did not sound impressed. Peter felt even worse now than he had before because now he had upset Pepper and Tony had to come to the stupid lake and save him,  _ again _ .

 

***

 

Helen declared Peter well enough to go to the penthouse after numerous tests, a shower, and a change into a pair of soft pajamas and the same sweater Tony had brought to him on his bad day. Tony wrapped his arm around Peter and helped him to the elevator. Pepper was waiting for them outside the doors of their stop.

 

“Tony! Peter! Thank God you guys are okay! Call me sooner next time, Tony!’ Pepper’s voice was exasperated at first, but she softened once she saw Peter barely standing next to Tony. “How about we watch a movie in the living room? I already called May to tell her what happened, but she doesn’t know about the nearly dying part. I figured that would come better from the two of you.”

 

Pepper grabbed Peter on the opposite side as Tony and they walked to the couch together with careful steps to make sure Peter could keep up assuredly.

 

“I’ll make us some hot chocolate,” Pepper said with a smile.

 

Peter’s head hung down, and he pinched his palm (as usual). Tony swiped at his hands, causing them to separate. Peter felt even worse then, because now he was making Tony more upset. 

 

“What did I say about doing that, Petey?”

 

Peter snapped his head up, “Sorry, I know you said not to. I’m sorry.”

 

Tony looked at the damaged kid with sadness in his eyes. Peter was on the verge of tears. He gathered Peter in his arms and rubbed down his back. Peter’s spine stuck out slightly, and Peter felt Tony cringe when he touched the rigid bones through the sweater and pajamas. Tony kissed the top of Peter’s hair, breathing in the smell of lavender and honey from the soap.

 

“It’s okay, Petey-pie, you’re okay. I’ll never let something bad happen to you. I promise.”

 

“I just feel like I’m always doing something wrong,” fat tears began to stream down Peter’s cheeks, “I try to fight the Vulture, and I get a building dropped on me. I try to go on patrol, and I can’t even dress a wound properly. I can’t even pull myself out of a fucking depressive episode!” He wiped his eyes roughly, and his voice was much gentler when he spoke again, “I’m sorry, you shouldn’t have to deal with me all the time.”

 

“Shhh, don’t say that. We can talk about this another day. You should try to go to sleep. You had a long night.” Tony pulled Peter tighter against his chest, resisting the urge to hold on and never let go, so he could keep his kid safe. Peter regretted not inviting Tony back into the apartment the other day, and he could tell Tony regretted not coming in anyways.

 

Peter exclaimed with a sniffle, “It’s only like 8 o’clock!”

 

“The perfect time to fall asleep! Go to bed.”

 

Peter unlatched himself from Tony and slid down so he was laying down across the couch.

 

“What about the hot chocolate?”

 

“Peter, we can have hot chocolate next time you come over.”

 

Peter huffed and pulled the blanket from the top of the couch over him. Tony began to run his fingers through Peter’s curls. He was beginning to fall asleep when Peter spoke.

 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said sleepily, “I love you too.”

 

_ Maybe he didn’t bother Tony as much as he thought. _

 

_ *** _

 

Pepper walked into the living room, hot chocolate in hand. When she saw both of her boys on the couch sleeping, she smiled. Pepper snapped a picture of the two of them before giving each a kiss on the forehead, throwing a blanket over Tony, and turning the lights out.

 

_ How could those two superheroes make her so damn soft? _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know if this chapter seemed smoother. I wasn't super happy with how this turned out, but I think writing wise it's better than my other chapters. Also, the title of this chpater is to be read to the beat of Stayin Alive, because Peter lowkey died for a few minutes


	5. I've been through this before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has to stay the week at the tower because May is going out of town, but he really doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second last chapter, y'all! I accidentally kind of made this chapter the +1 so the sixth chapter is just fluff. Uhh, I hope you like it.

 

“May! No! I can just stay here! I’m not ten!”

 

“Peter, I’m not having any of that! And we aren’t having this conversation again! I’m away all spring break! You are staying at the tower and that’s final! Pack your things so you’ll be ready when Happy gets here!”

 

Peter groaned and threw his head back. “I can stay here by myself,” he mumbled, hoping May didn’t hear.

 

“Don’t give me that attitude. If I left you home alone, you’d probably almost drown again” May said, not evening turning around from where she stood away from him in the kitchen.

 

Sometimes Peter thought it was May who had superhearing and not him. And May still wasn’t over the whole nearly dying fiasco from two weeks ago. He walked into his room, frustrated about the fact that he had to stay at the tower. If someone had asked Peter three months ago if he wanted to stay at the tower for spring break, he would’ve been ecstatic. But after everything Tony had put up with during the past few months, it was safe to say Peter wasn’t thrilled to force him to put everything on hold to take care of him all week. Peter unenthusiastically threw clothes into his duffel. Tony’s MIT sweater was still draped over the back of his computer chair from when he had gotten home from the tower last. He shoved it in as well, so he could return it for the second time. 

 

“Peter! Hurry up! I will not tell you again. Happy will be here very soon and I have to leave right now!”

 

“I’m ready, jeez!”   
  


All of May’s bags for the work convention in Texas were in front of the door. She was digging in her purse when Peter came out of his room. She smiled at him and grabbed his cheeks on either side, squishing his face together before bringing it down so she could kiss his forehead.

 

“Be good, I love you.”

 

“I love you too, May. Have fun in Texas, yeehaw!”

 

May laughed while gathering her suitcase and duffel bag and heading out the door, blowing one last kiss towards Peter before disappearing into the hall. Peter sighed. He really didn’t want to go to the tower.

 

***

 

Happy had arrived soon, just like May had said. Peter walked down the stairs, aiming to stall when he heard the usual two honks. His attempts to be slow were challenged by his impatience, and he ended up jumping down most of the stairs anyways. Peter came out the front door and slid into the car with a familiar sense of ease.

 

“Hey, Happy!”

 

“How are you, Peter?” 

 

“I’m fine, I guess. I don’t really see why I had to come to the tower, though. I could’ve stayed home by myself.”   
  
“You’d probably eat nothing but ramen and pizza all week. At least if you’re at Tony’s, he’ll make you eat some real food.” Peter saw Happy take a moment to think through the mirror, “Actually, I’ll make you both eat some real food. Pepper’s out of town all week. So it’ll just be you and Tony for the most part.”

 

Peter took out his headphones and plugged them in, “That’s okay.”

 

Peter did not think that was okay, and he wished that he could go back to the isolated atmosphere of his apartment. 

 

***

 

“Peter! We’re here! Get out!”

 

Peter startled awake, embarrassed because he had drifted off, “Thanks for the ride, I’m sorry for falling asleep.”   
  


“No big deal, kid.”

 

Peter crawled out of the car and headed to the elevator. Tony was already standing in the doorway when it slid open.

 

“Kid! Are you ready for the week? It’s going to be so much fun!” Tony was much more enthusiastic than usual.

 

“Oh yeah. Should be a blast.” Peter only half met Tony’s level of excitement, if that.

 

Tony moved out of the way so Peter could enter the elevator. They rode up to the penthouse in near silence. From the look on his face, Tony looked perturbed, but Peter didn’t mention anything. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened again, Peter went directly to his room. 

 

“Wait! Don’t you want to watch a movie? Or go in the lab?” Tony questioned.

 

“Uhh, I actually have homework right now, it’s due real soon,” Peter resisted the urge to pinch his palm. The homework wasn’t actually due that soon; it was to be turned in when they got back.

 

“Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry, Peter.”

 

“N-nononono, you didn’t do anything wrong. I just, yanno- yeah, gotta do that schooling,” he pointed behind him, in the direction of his room and laughed nervously, “I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

“Okay. If you need help with anything, let me know. I’m kind of horrible at anything besides math or science though.”   
  


Peter nodded and turned into his room. It wasn’t technically his room yet, but over the past while his things started to accumulate. The room was pretty basic, with light blue walls and a queen bed with soft, grey sheets. Mounds of pillows were heaped against the headboard, signifying that someone had come by to change the sheets since he had last slept there. He took all the pillows off and rearranged them the way he like: the largest standard pillow went against the headboard closer to the right hand side, a smaller pillow was crammed next to it on the right side, another normal sized pillow went in front of the first and a body pillow went on the left side, making a nest-type cocoon. The rest of the pillows were scattered throughout the room.

 

He jumped on the bed, curling up beneath the comforter. He stared up at the dimly lit ceiling, wishing things could go back to the way they were before Peter got sick and needed Tony to pick him up from school; he had basically ruined their whole relationship that day. Peter pulled himself out of his bed and made himself get into the shower. The warm water ran over his body and the sweet smell of lavender and honey soothed him.

 

Upon changing into the sweats and one of the comfy t-shirts he brought, he saw the MIT sweater again.

 

“FRIDAY? Is Mr. Stark in his lab?”

 

“Yes. Mr. Parker, would you like me to tell him you’re looking for him?”

 

“No, that’s okay. Do you think it’ll be okay if I go down there?”

 

“I think he would love that.”

 

Liar, Peter thought.

 

***

 

“Mr. Stark? I was just coming to bring this sweater back.”

 

Tony jumped, startled because Peter was at the door with no warning.    
  
“I-I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t mean to scare you! I’ll just leave this sweater here and go back upstairs.”

 

“Stop, Peter. I just didn’t hear you. Stay, please.”

 

“O-Okay.”

 

“And you can keep that sweater. If I see it here because you’re trying to give it back, again, I will spontaneously combust.”

 

Peter giggled and Tony grinned. Peter slipped the hoodie on, the long sleeves covering his hands, enveloping him in comfort. If he tried hard enough, he felt like he could still smell Tony’s scent in the fabric: a mixture of an earthy cologne or aftershave and motor oil.

 

“What are you working on?”

 

“I’m still trying to figure out this Mediweb stuff. I just couldn’t do it without my second-in-command.”

 

Peter instantly felt guilty. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had actually worked in the lab. “Sorry about that.”

 

“Don’t be sorry. Here,” Tony patted the seat next to him, “come sit and help me find out what I’m doing wrong.”

 

In the end, Peter couldn’t find anything wrong with the equation, Tony was just mixing it incorrectly. He had been stirring it rapidly like what Peter and him did with the other web mixtures, but for this web, it needed to be stirred slowly. They worked through the other things Tony had on his ‘to do’ list, until late that night.

 

Peter’s head was bobbing up and down as he tried to continue working. His cheek was squashed by his hand and his wrist switched between being bent and straight with each drop and rise of his head. He didn’t notice when Tony stood up and walked over to him.

 

“How about we go to bed now, okay, Petey? Maybe I’ll even sleep too.”

 

“‘M not tired.”

 

Tony laughed, breathy and low, “We both know that’s not true.”

 

“Okay, maybe ‘m a little tired.”

 

Tony led Peter back to his room and tucked him under the covers. He tousled his hair before turning off the light and going to his own bedroom and falling asleep.

 

***

 

“Boss! Wake up!”

 

“Wha-what? FRIDAY, is something wrong?”

 

“Mr. Parker appears to be having a nightmare, sir.”

 

Tony ripped the blankets off of himself before racing down the hallway. He pushed open Peter’s door and the motion sensor night light turned on, basking the room in a light green glow. Lightly shaking the kid’s shoulder, Tony tried to wake Peter up.

 

“Peter! Wake up! It’s just a dream!’’

 

***

 

Peter was back in the water. He was so cold. There was no more air in his lungs and he had to breathe in, but only water came through his nose and mouth. He was stuck at the bottom of the lake, freezing and helpless because Iron Man couldn’t save him this time.

 

The dream changed settings, and Peter was on Coney Island. He saw the Vulture and the plane wreck. Toomes seemed to be lifting and dropping something repeatedly like he had done with Peter. Except, it wasn’t Peter Toomes was hurting, it was Tony. 

 

“No! Stop! You’ll kill him!” he tried to say, but no words came out of his mouth. Toomes flew away, grabbing a box on his way out. Peter raced over to Tony and saw his limp, lifeless body. He was crying harder now. Tony had saved him so many times, and Peter couldn’t protect him just once. Someone called his name; Peter looked down and saw Tony’s body speaking.

 

“Peter! Wake up! It’s just a dream!”

 

***

 

Peter shot up. His back and neck were sweaty. Tony was standing next to him with a pleading look in his eyes.

 

“Kid? You okay?”

 

“I-I-I c-can’t breathe! I can’t breathe!” His face had such a frightened look, Tony nearly broke.

 

“Peter, look at me,” his hand was pulled against Tony’s chest, “feel that old ticker? Match the beats.”

 

Peter’s hyperventilating continued and he was beginning to get dizzy. Realizing this, Tony ran his hand around Peter’s face, calming him down slightly.

 

“Breathe, Petey, breathe.”

 

His breathing slowed eventually, and he felt clearer and less dizzy.  Before Peter could fully recover from the nightmare, he was wrapped in a hug.

 

“I’m okay. It wasn’t that bad. I’ve had worse before.”   
  
Tony just squeezed him harder, “I’m sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize, it wasn’t your fault.”

 

“I wish you didn’t have to go through that at all. Do you want to tell me what it was about?”

 

“Umm. Nothing I haven’t dreamt about before.”

 

“Was it about the lake?”

 

Peter nodded his head, “And the Vulture. But I’ve dealt with this before. I’m sorry I woke you up. I didn’t mean too.”

 

“You’re okay. This is worth waking up for.”

 

They stayed in the embrace for a long time, enjoying the comfort from each other. Tony rubbed Peter’s back like the night he nearly drowned. Peter almost fell back asleep when Tony pulled himself away, making Peter slide back into a lying position.

 

“You need to try going back to sleep. I know you usually like to deal with your stuff alone, but I’m always here if you want to talk or if you need anything.” Tony got up from the bed and started heading towards the door.

 

“Wait. Stay, please.”

 

Tony’s heart almost broke from how frail and upset Peter’s voice sounded. Peter shoved the body pillow off the bed so Tony could lay down next to him. Tony climbed into the bed and started running his fingers through Peter’s hair, which was still soft from his shower earlier. Peter shifted closer to Tony and tucked himself into his chest. The heat from Tony’s body and the comforting scent made Peter relax.

 

“Tony? I’m sorry I’ve been so distant lately.”

 

“It’s okay, I forgive you.”

 

“I didn’t want you to get annoyed with me and leave.”

 

“I will never leave you, I promise. I love you so much.”

 

“I love you too, Tony.”

 

And even though Peter still felt bad for waking Tony up and making him deal with all his baggage, he knew everything would be okay.

 

_ I won’t leave you again either, I promise. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I should be able to get the next chapter up tomorrow or in like an hour, depending on how quickly I edit and how generous I'm feeling. PLEASE LEAVE ME NEW PROMPT IDEAS! I only write IronDad SpiderSon stuff right now, but if there's a different idea (only marvel related plz) that I like and feel I could accurately portray, I might do it!
> 
> Also did I just make a juxtaposition between Tony and Peter without meaning to? Yes I did (stay, please)


	6. When I wake up from a dreamer's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter being adorable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the happiest thing i've ever written. I barely edited because I was too excited to get it posted so I hope it's okay. Even though I accidentally added the +1 to chapter five, I felt like I owed you guys this happy chapter

 

Peter woke up to an empty bed, disappointed that Tony had left him but embarrassed about the fact that he needed Tony to help him after a nightmare. He peeled back the sheets, slowly pulling himself out of the warm cocoon. His clothes were still slightly damp, and his skin felt sticky. He showered again, letting the familiar scent of his soap cleanse him of his embarrassment. He changed into a pair of cuffed jeans and a short-sleeved button-up before walking out into the hall.

 

Instantly, he was met with the smell of pancakes, eggs and bacon, burnt toast, and freshly brewed coffee. He found Tony in the kitchen, where he was waving a towel furiously above the toaster.

 

Tony whipped around and got startled when he saw Peter, “Stop sneaking up on me, kid. My little old heart can’t take it.”

 

“S-Sorry. What are you doing?”

 

“I’m making breakfast! I know how hungry you get when you first wake up. May tells me you could a year’s worth of food in half an hour.”

 

“You talk to May about my eating habits?”

 

“I talk to May about all the important stuff,” he slid a giant stack of pancakes towards Peter, followed by a plateful of eggs and slightly burnt bacon, “you know, like grades, you almost dying, your guilt complex, girlfriends. I like to keep informed.”   
  


“Me and my guilt complex are doing just fine, thank you.”

 

“I have no doubt.”

 

Peter finished his breakfast quickly, eating much more than he would have if he were at the apartment. He got up to wash his dishes but was pushed away by a strong arm once he reached the sink. 

 

“I can do that. It takes like two seconds to load the dishwasher. We’re going out today, so you need to get ready anyway. As soon as I get dressed, we’ll be leaving.” Tony said with a slightly stern look.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“It’s a surprise.”

 

“Am I going to get a haircut?”

 

Tony looked Peter dead in the eye, “If you cut your hair, I will disown you as my favourite kid.”

 

“I’m your only kid!”

 

“Exactly.”

 

***

 

Peter hurriedly brushed his hair and teeth. He didn’t bother putting any gel in it, knowing that Tony likes it best when it was curly and fluffy. Peter tied his black Converse in record time, beating Tony to the elevator.

 

“I’m letting Happy have the day off, so I’m driving,” Tony said while approaching Peter, who was almost bouncing with excitement.

 

“Will you tell me where we’re going now?”

 

“No, Peter. Take us down, Fri. I like how your hair looks, by the way. You shouldn’t put so much product in it.”

 

Peter smiled knowingly as the elevator reached the bottom floor.

 

The parking garage was filled with cars of many shapes, sizes and colours, all very expensive. Tony led Peter to an SUV similar to the one Happy usually picked him up with, but red. Peter hopped into the front passenger seat, confused by the car choice.

 

“Why are we riding in this? It doesn’t seem like something you would drive.”

 

“You’ll see when we get there.”

 

***

 

When Tony pulled up to a furniture store, Peter was even more confused than before.

 

“Tony, what the h-e double heck are we doing at a Lowe’s?”

 

“Surprise! We’re redecorating your bedroom!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Because your bedroom looks like every other spare room at the tower, with some added teenager junk. I want to help you make the room your own.”

 

“Can I paint it yellow?” Peter questioned with a soft, but slightly scared look that melted away with Tony’s eager response.

 

“Yes!”

 

***

 

They spent about an hour at the store, and surprisingly, no paparazzi showed. After shopping for paint, new bedsheets, a desk and other decorations for Peter’s room, they picked up a pizza from one of Tony and Peter’s favourite places. 

 

“When we get back to the tower, you have to clean out your room. We can do the painting tonight, then you can sleep in the living room, and we’ll decorate tomorrow!”

 

“Okay, sounds good. Thank you for doing this by the way.”

 

“Petey, it’s my pleasure.”

 

They made it back to the tower soon after they got the pizza and once Peter was finished eating, he started putting his spare things into a box and folding all his bedding.

 

“Tony? Do want me to take the bed out too?”

 

Tony started talking before he walked into the room, “I don’t want you to overexe-,” he saw Peter already beginning to lift up the bed like it weighed the same as his backpack. “Do you want help with that?”

 

“Nope! I got it.” Peter smirked, “Your historic back couldn’t handle it anyway.”

 

“Who taught you to talk back like that?”

 

“You, probably.”

 

***

 

Peter was able to get all the furniture out of his room, and the plastic sheets were put down to protect the floors. Tony brought all the sunshine yellow paint into the room, and he and Peter each grabbed a roller.

 

“FRIDAY? Shuffle ‘Spider-Baby and Iron Dad Playlist’.” Tony said while dipping to the paint tray.

 

“That’s what that’s called? I just assumed it was a pre-made playlist.”   
  


“I had it made for our lab nights when you first started coming over more regularly.”

 

“I like it.”

 

Peter bobbed his head to the music and audibly gasped when We Don’t Believe What’s On TV by Twenty One Pilots came on.

 

“I love this song!” he exclaimed.

 

“Wow, I couldn’t tell by the fact that you are always playing it.”

 

“Shut up! Let me listen!”

 

Peter sang along to all the lyrics in between dramatic dance moves that got paint all over. He walked over to Tony, who was also humming along to some of the words and drew a smiley face in the wet paint. Tony laughed and copied Peter. They each bounced back when the “Yeah, Yeah, Yeah!” played, giggling like idiots.

 

“What if I stood on the ceiling to paint the top?” Peter asked.   
  


“We aren’t even close to being ready to do the top, and we can both reach just fine from the ground.”

 

“You’re such a fun sponge!”

 

“A fun sponge?”

 

“Have you never seen Judy Moody and the Not-So-Bummer Summer?!”

 

“Do I look like someone who’s seen that? Tell me, what about me screams ‘childish?’”

 

“Maybe it’s the fact that you always pick Disney movies when we aren’t watching Brooklyn Nine-Nine. A fun sponge is someone who sucks the fun out of everything.”

 

Tony had a mischievous glint in his eyes, “Does a fun sponge do this?” he said before using his roller to paint a yellow stripe down Peter’s front.

 

Peter’s jaw dropped and he looked down at the pigment covering the front part of his body, “Not fair! You caught me off-guard!”

 

“I guess that spider-sense can’t help you with everything!”

 

***

 

They barely got any painting done; they were too busy jumping around and dancing, listening to all their favourite songs and having mini paint wars. The ceiling was splattered with yellow, but Peter made Tony leave it.

 

“Now I can look up and always be reminded of this day.”

 

Peter smiled fondly while looking at Tony, who was somehow bobbing his whole body to the beat of I’m Gonna Be (500 Miles) by the Proclaimers and painting lopsided strands of paint down the wall next to the bathroom. He also looked at the splattered ceiling and smiley faces smeared on the wall, happy about the memories that would always be ingrained in this room.

 

_ Now I know everything will be okay. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap! I think I might rewrite some of the beginning chapters if I don't get any new ideas. Um, thanks for reading the whole dang script, ily all

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it (if you read this far). Leave me suggestions to improve my writing; it's appreciated!


End file.
